


Más de lo que parece

by Aexa15BB



Series: Humans and Decepticons [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons Gris Au, Humana, I know it says "he chose not to put a warning" but there are slight insinuations to a minor, Se que dice "eligió no poner advertencia" pero hay ligeras insinuaciones a un menor de edad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: Los pasadizos que usa Danna en su distrito/ciudad ahora son inaccesible de forma fácil, así que va al ejido/otro distrito de su mejor amigo para ir a ver como estan los mechas gigantes.
Series: Humans and Decepticons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919713
Kudos: 1





	Más de lo que parece

**Author's Note:**

> Danna le tiene un miedo a los autobots, no piensa que sean malos, pero no quiere que atrapen a sus amigos (decepticons).

Mientras Danna caminaba de regreso a la casa de su abuelo… miro un auto amarillo… un escarabajo, volkswagen amarillo, con un adornado rojo y Danna trago saliva… _gran mierda_ los autobots. Danna siguió su camino lento, intentando no parecer que vio al auto excesivamente brillante y que resaltaba como una uña hundida, ¿en serio no pudo tener un color más chocante en la ciudad gris?

Danna suspiro, mejor para ella, pero a dos cuadras noto algo… el escarabajo amarillo la iba siguiendo, doblo en una callejuela y vio una protesta en las calles Town Upper… mierda no por ahí no, dio media vuelta y sigui por las calles River fild, aunque ahora con paranoica, mirando a todos lados buscando al escarabajo amarillo, se siente como esa vez que lleyo ese libro de un auto vivo … ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Christine?… suspira al ver que ya no está ese auto cercas, cambia de cuadras, bajando a Caín Town, mientras cambia de distrito, el cambio también se nota en el aire, olor a humo de cigarro, mujeres en las esquina, el chillido de edificios de armadores automáticos de enfriadores para computadoras, y hombres mal vestidos pidiendo dinero.

Suspira de regreso, tosiendo por el humo y se pone el cubre bocas de tela que tiene, caminando más abajo, la casa de Jhonny se encuentra en la calla Abel 98, una zona mediantemente segura y fácil de llegar por autobuses, pero hoy no se suponía que iba a casa de Jhonny, sin embargo, los túneles por las alcantarillas para ir al cerrado subterráneo de la ciudad están cerradas asique solo queda el túnel minero de Abel 98.

\-- Hey princesa~ ¿Por qué tal sola? –

El estómago de Danna se le revolvió el estómago, acelera el paso, la calle Trevor 4 nunca fue segura

\-- Oh pequeña ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? –

Camino tan rápido como pudo, doblando la calle y cuando oye pasos demasiado cercas ella se empieza ap-

_BEEEEP_

Danna sigue caminando pero ya lejos, ve como el camino a la calle Trevor esta… bloqueada por un escarabajo amarillo y no sabe si estar agradecida o asustada.


End file.
